Total Drama: The Hunger Games
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: 24 young teens fight to the death to be the last surviving tribute of the 4th Quarter Quell, and the 100th Hunger Games. AU, Cannon and Fannon, and a look back at the past and future of Panem if Katniss and Peeta had not both survived the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Let The Games Begin

Total Drama: The Hunger Games

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

**A/N: This is not the same universe that the book Catching Fire follows, as you will see the changes that occurred during the 74th Hunger Games and how it affected the country of Panem.**

* * *

Strange looking people scurried around the center of a large city. There were skyscrapers all around the square, making the area seem enclosed; On each skyscraper, sat extremely large screens that looked as if they were floating on the massive buildings. Freakishly colorful people gathered around the square, pointing towards the mammoth screens. On each screen was a symbol, with the words Capitol underneath it. Talk filled the entire square, even the side streets. Everyone seemed to be entranced by the symbol on their televisions, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, every screen in the area lit up and a song played, much like those of old times, welcoming athletes to compete. The scene before the crowds played out the same as it did every year. First, there was a video played of the origin of what the capitol liked to call the "Hunger Games".

"Hello, Panem! Welcome to the one hundredth edition of the Hunger Games! It has been one hundred years since the uprising. Those times are over though, and our games are back! Last year we saw the district six winner, Dawn take the title of ninety-ninth hunger games victor! It was an exciting battle, as she took on both district one tributes in an epic battle that will be hard to beat this year! Now, as tradition says, two tributes will be picked from each district, giving us a total of twenty-four exciting contestants! Due to this being our fourth quarter quell, the twist is huge as well! Our twist this year is that all of our contestants are eighteen years old! That will give us super charged battles! Also, since this is the hundredth games, we have an additional twist! There will be two victors this year! One boy and one girl will survive this time; hopefully this twist can provide us with some juicy romance, thanks to the capitol!" A blond woman said. She had on a strapped red dress and red high heels. She looked much less extreme than most inhabitants of the strange city. Her skin was pale and her makeup was flattering, not vibrant like some from the city. It was obvious to all that she didn't come from the Capitol, because of the way she dressed.

"For those of you who are just tuning in, this is your host, Blaineley, and this is my third annual Hunger Games since the departure of Caesar Flickerman. Rest in peace dad! This year we have our new head game maker, Chef! He seems to be out for the tributes this year and is not going to make this easy on them at all!" The blonde announced, smiling widely.

"To not bore you to death, I think we should get to the fun parts! Let us take a look at the reaping ceremonies for the districts! Let's start out with some of the most exciting first! For instance, district seven, which had a very interesting turn out.

* * *

A woman with puffy green hair held a slip from a large glass bowl. She slowly unfolded the paper and looked around at the eighteen year old girls who were standing in the front of the stage. There were only twenty of them an all of them looked terrified, except one.

"Is there an Eva here?" The woman, with her thick capitol accent asked, looking around the group of girls. A girl with a short black pony tail and bulging muscles came forward, growling at her luck.

"Step up now miss! Don't be shy!" The green haired woman declared warmly, holding her arms open towards Eva. The girl however found this threatening and charged on the stage, tackling the woman to the ground. She sat on the older woman's chest and growled ferally, her teeth clenching. Three peacemakers ran over and grabbed the girl. They dragged her to the other end of the stage and held her there until the older woman could get off the floor.

Eventually, the woman stood up and walked over to the bowl of male names. There were many more eligible boys to compete than there were girls and all stood nervously waiting for the names to be called. One boy however walked forward before the slip was picked. He waited for the paper to be drawn out of the bowl and looked at the escort of his district. She looked at him and instantly knew what was going on.

"Duncan, I presume? Knew you would be picked, did you?" The woman said curtly, nodding to the boy who shrugged and stepped onto the stage.

"Well...this will certainly be an interesting year for all of the viewers in district seven! Happy Hunger Games everyone! Now tributes, if you will please go to the government building, your loved ones will be with you shortly!" The woman instructed, watching as Eva was carried towards the building, still growling.

* * *

"Well isn't that an interesting pair! Good luck to new tributes Duncan and Eva! Now let's take a look at one of the more subtle reapings, and take a look at a blast from the past! Twenty-five years in the past to be exact." Blaineley chuckled, her face disappeared as the screen shifted to district twelve.

* * *

"Welcome district twelve! Now as you all know, the last winner from this district and will be the mentor of the tributes, is miss Primrose Everdeen, sister of the previous winner the year before, Katniss Everdeen! Now Prim...since you are the last winner of the Quarter Quell...would you like to say anything?" A woman with orange hair spoke softly. Her voice was tired and her skin was wrinkled. She looked around and a middle aged woman walked calmly up to the main podium. She cleared her throat and looked around the nervous teenagers.

"Twenty-five years ago, my sister had to make a huge choice. For the third quarter quell, she had to choose a boy and a girl to go into the arena. I didn't want to see anybody suffer in my district, the home that I have come to love. I forced her to select me as female tribute and her then friend Gale, did the same. He and I were a team and we agreed to stay together until the end. I had my sister at home, who I love dearly... I was only thirteen at the time, but I knew I had to come back, at any means necessary. Gale and I fought as hard as we could. It came down to just us... Gale killed himself. Sometime before the games, I guess he had promised my sister that I would be the one to win and come back and I guess he would even take his own life to fulfill that promise. That image still haunts me to this day. My sister and I both lost somebody who we grew up with in our hunger games. Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne, you're memories are forever in this districts hearts...and you will be in the tributes hearts. They will fight in your honor and do their best to bring honor back into district twelve. That...is all I have to say...thank you." The woman trembled, weeping solemnly as she was haunted with the memories of her past. It had seemed she had given this speech before, as the teens were unmoved by the grim 'if you die you will be just like those two men' tone to her speech.

"Well...thank you Primrose, that was lovely. Now...let's select our tributes for this exciting honor. First up we have...Gwen Quinnly!" The woman announced. A girl with teal highlights stepped up, taking her place as the first female tribute. She looked rather unemotional.

"Next...we have our male tribute...Geoff Hennley!" The older woman announced, watching as a boy with long blond bangs stepped up. He looked nervous and fidgeted in his spot. The two tributes were cheered for and the orange haired woman began to speak again.

"Thank you district twelve...once again...thank you." The woman murmured darkly, guiding the two new tributes to the government building.

"Effie! Wait for me!" Prim shouted, grabbing her jacket from the chair she was in and hurrying after the woman, the long braid in her hair flipping around behind her.

From the crowd, a woman who looked to be in her late thirties stepped forward. She looked battered and beaten by the world. She glanced towards the government building with sadness in her eyes.

"Peeta...sometimes I wonder if you are going to come out of there at any moment...then I realize...you aren't with me anymore." she whispered, a lone tear falling into the dirt beneath her. She turned away from the building and headed towards the victors square, wanting to get to her house as fast as possible.

* * *

"Now wasn't that touching? I think it was. Now, if anybody here remembers, because I know I sure do! The star-crossed lovers, Katniss and Peeta! She found him when the rules changed saying that two tributes could win if they were from the same district and she lugged him to safety! Unfortunately for her however, it was too late and poor Peeta died from infection. Katniss went crazy at that moment and ran for it. She teamed up with the district eleven male tribute after he killed one of the careers. Then before they could do any damage he got offed. Then...I think there was a district five girl who starved to death. Katniss was the fan favorite though and got to the cornucopia while there were some muttations right on her tail! Her and the other boy...Cato, I believe his name was, climbed the cornucopia and she knocked him off, where he was eaten! There are still rumors that say the girl has gone crazy, but nobody really knows...she's somewhat of a recluse I hear. Anyways, enough about the past! Let's look forward to one of the most exciting districts! This is the final highlight reaping, as all of the others went fairly normally. Boy and girl get picked, they walk off into the sunset and begin their journey to the capitol. This reaping however was very interesting...district one, I'm talking about you!" Blaineley finished, smiling from her spot on the main stage of the capitol.

* * *

In district two, many eighteen year olds scurried about, frantically trying to get signed in and get to the front of the area. A man with blue hair was in the front, looking at the possible tributes with a smile in his eyes.

"Welcome! Before we start, I would just like to say happy Hunger Games everyone. Now, before everyone starts volunteering as usual. We will have our regular drawings. I will select the girl tribute as is custom." The man gestured towards the glass bowl and walked over. He picked a slip out and unfolded it quickly, looking at the name.

"Heather Lagrosse?" He asked. All eyes went to an Asian girl with long black hair. She cheered and ran onto the stage. She crossed her legs where she stood and smiled. The escort looked at her with a smile and opened his mouth. "Will you accept? Because we know there are a lot of other girls who want to volunteer."

"Of course I accept! This is a great honor and the only thing that could make this better is if a certain male tribute gets picked." Heather spoke, her eyes narrowing towards a Spanish boy who was standing with the other men.

"Ah! Some training rivalry?" The man asked Heather, who just nodded in response.

"Well...let's pick the boy! We have... Andrew Rosenthall." The man announced. A trembling boy stepped forward. Before he could even get to the stage, ten boys ran in front of him, all of them volunteering. Andrew's color returned and he ran back to the crowd of boys, feeling lucky.

"Well...when we have more than one volunteer tribute, it is decided by a draw. So each of your names will go into the bowl and the one that is drawn will be the official volunteer." the escort informed, looking on as the bowl miraculously emptied of hundreds of slips.

"Alright...the boy to be selected will be... Alejandro Burromuerto. From the look on your face Heather, I feel as if this was the male you wanted to compete against. Looks like these tributes have some bad blood. Sure will be interesting...congratulations to the tributes and happy Hunger Games once again. Good day district 1, follow me please tributes." The man announced, as the two followed right behind him, glaring at each other.

* * *

"In another exciting moment, a boy from district nine by the name of Owen volunteered for his baby brother. He is going to be one to look out for with that kind of bravery." Blaineley announced. A clip of Owen stepping up was shown. The boy was one of the largest tributes to date and nobody really had understood what had convinced a boy like him to volunteer.

"Those are the most exciting reapings! The full list of tributes however, I will begin from district one, are as follows: Tyler, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Harold, Sadie, Justin, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Izzy, Duncan, Eva, Trent, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Zeke, Beth, DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, and Gwen!" Blaineley listed. She drew in a breath and continued talking.

"The tributes arrived in the capitol train station about an hour ago and they have been picked out by their prep teams. They are currently being prepared for the parade, where they will represent their district and dress in something reminiscent of their trademark. The coverage of the parade will be in about an hour, so stay tuned! Happy Hunger games viewers!" Blaineley finished. The screen went blank and the citizens of the capitol returned to their normal tasks. The city, which was previously completely silent once again filled with life as the people spoke. Their voices felt haunted however. After one hundred years of seeing children die, they had become less fond of the once exciting games and watched them simply because they were the only thing they were provided with on television. For years the games were a source of entertainment, then, the year that Gale Hawthorne killed himself for Prim Everdeen to be the victor, made some realize that maybe the games weren't a suitable punishment. Maybe there was something wrong with the way they treated their countries children like they were nothing but animals? However nothing could be done about this and the citizens continued to watch.

About an hour later, most citizens were either in the square again to watch the big screens, or at the actual parade towards the training center. They all lined up, waiting for the event to begin.

* * *

"Hello citizens of Panem! It is I, President Chris Snow-McLean." the president said, with his evil smile and dashing good lucks. He resembled his father, who was the former president. "We are here to honor the tributes selected for the fourth quarter quell. This honor is great for them and it has been one hundred years since the rebellion. The dark days are over though and we are here now. Let us watch as our tributes come out in chariots to the training center, where they will train before the games. Now, Welcoming our new tributes! Here they come!"

Chariots came from the nearby tunnel and the districts came in order. First came district one. The boy and girl were dressed in gem encrusted suits and they smiled and held their hands into the air bravely. Courtney and Tyler were their names and they were both proud to be representing their country. Courtney was slightly scared, but she was proud none-the-less.

Out next came district two, who's tributes were wearing military uniforms and they were smiling proudly, waving to the audience. Alejandro and Heather paid no attention to each other, absorbing the crowds energy instead.

The next two tributes came out together. The district three tributes were wearing togas with wreath like crowns, while the tributes from district four had scaly outfits. The female tribute, Bridgette, had a mermaid dress that was a shimmery blue from all of the scales and the boy, Justin had a purple scaled suit which shone in the lights. The two district three tributes, Harold and Sadie, looked less impressed by the scenery than the other two, but still were in awe from the sheer size of the capitol.

The next chariots came out in a group of two and the audience noticed that the chariots came out in patterns of two of the same number, then increased by one for another two chariots. The district five tributes both were preoccupied, not waving. The boy, Noah, seemed uninterested in the whole spectacle and frowned grimly towards the training center. The girl tribute, Lindsay, pushed up her orange and green dress to support her rather large chest and smiled dumbly towards the crowd. The two district six tributes seemed the same. They were dressed as trains, literally. Izzy, the female, was enjoying her time and climbing up on the side of the chariot. She cheered and hollered and waved to the crowd. They seemed to like Izzy, while Cody stood there, smiling sweetly and waving. The audience loved both of them however and they smiled at eachother as they pulled into the training center.

Three chariots popped out of the tunnel and rolled towards the training center. Duncan and Eva, the district seven tributes were dressed as lumber jacks and Eva's uni-brow had been noticeably plucked away. She had her arms folded angrily the entire time. District eight's tributes were trying hard to make the audience like them. They both waved to their respective sides and smiled, warming the masses up to their appearance. Sierra seemed to be better at this however and Trent couldn't understand why. In district nine's chariot, the horses were working hard and were slowed down considerably. Katie, who was extremely skinny sat on the side, not really understanding why the horses couldn't move. Owen however sat at the end of the chariot. They had on costumes maid out of strands of straw and they both looked absolutely miserable in them.

The final three chariots came out of the tunnel and the audience clapped for them. District 10 was slightly ahead, with Ezekiel and Beth dressed like farmers from the ancient painting titled American Gothic. Beth smiled at the crowd and waved and Ezekiel stood in the middle of the chariot, not exactly sure of what to do. District eleven came in right behind however and Leshawna stood, loud and proud as she was at her home, waving and trying to work the crowd into a cheer. She put her hand by her ear and the crowd went wild. She smiled at her results and looked at DJ, who was looking at a picture of his mother that he had physically pinned to the front of his outfit. District twelve was next and Gwen and Geoff were dressed elegantly. Gwen had on a flowy black dress that fit tightly around her chest and waist, then drastically spread out and flowed with the wind, causing a silhouette like effect on the back of the chariot. Geoff had on a black suit, which was less flowing, but still captured the silhouette like image. Ever since Cinna had become the designer for district twelve years ago, he had never let the district down with their outfitting at least.

Once all the districts pulled into the training complex, President Snow-McLean stood up and looked at the citizens around him.

"Well here we have it Panem. Here the tributes will train and work on their survival and weapon skills. They will then all be taken to our top secret arena, which is extra special for this occasion. Keep watching and scores will be revealed sometime next week...Happy Hunger games!" Chris shouted, gaining an applause from the citizens of the capitol.

* * *

After quite a few days of silence, the screens of the Capitol were once again lit up across the gigantic city.

"Hello everyone, I'm Blaineley!" the dazzling blonde host said from behind her table.

"And I'm her co-host, Josh!" the young man interjected. He sitting next to her. Josh was slightly flamboyant and had brunette hair. He had joined the announcement team around the same time Blaineley did, as Caesars old partner had decided to retire from announcing when his dear friend passed away.

"With the Hunger Games starting in just one day, we have all the exclusive drama and gossip from the training room!" Blaineley announced.

"At the end of this broadcast we will be able to announce the game makers scores live as the tributes watch!" Josh said. "But first, here are the key events that happened during training."

"Now, we aren't allowed to record any of the training, as we want all the contestants to be even in the arena. However, we can show you things that happened outside the training center!" Blaineley announced. "Roll the first clip!"

* * *

"Oh my god, I didn't even notice our names rhymed!" Sadie said to the skinnier Katie.

"Yeah, it's like, we're exactly alike too. We even have the same fashion sense!" Katie told Sadie as they both sat down in the dining hall to have lunch.

"That boy, Justin I think, from district 4 totally has been looking at you." Sadie remarked to Katie, smiling.

"No way! Oh my gosh, shut up!" Katie said. "I was totally about to say he was looking at you!"

"EEE!" the girls yelled, somewhat hugging each other. The two then looked at each other, and awkwardly stopped.

"Too bad we'll have to kill him!" They both spoke in unison, laughing.

* * *

"That's the spirit girls, get in the game!" Josh exclaimed excitedly. "We haven't had a strong female winner since the 93rd Games."

"What about last years winner, Dawn?" Blaineley questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh right, forgot about her." Josh responded, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway..." Blaineley mumbled, trying to get the broadcast back on track. "Will these two become besties, or frenemies? Anything and everything can happen in the arena! What's our next story Josh?"

"Can the Tributes from District 2 work together at all, or will they just off each other?" Josh commentated, as the clip began to roll.

* * *

"I saw you spying on me while I was training at the (bleep) course!" Heather shouted at Alejandro, as they walked down a hall to their rooms.

"Relax chica, I was just trying to get a look at your beautiful face." Alejandro remarked smoothly, trying to cup her face with his hand romantically.

"Listen Ale-jerkdro" Heather gasped, swatting his hand away. "I know you get all the girls back home, but I'm here to kill you, not to be your girlfriend. So stop hitting on me and watch your back!"

"So... are you going to let go of my hand?" Alejandro asked, looking at his hand which Heather was still holding onto.

Heather blushed deeply. "Shut up!" she screamed, before walking away.

Alejandro grinned, and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Talk about spicy!" Josh exclaimed excitedly.

"Is there a possible love interest between these two, or is Alejandro stringing her along for the ride?"  
Blaineley asked. "Remember, a boy AND a girl will be crowned the winners this year, and they don't have to be from the same district!"

"I personally think that there is no way that they can work together. In the meantime, check out this final clip before we reveal the training room scores!" Josh announced, the screen slowly faded to black while the clip was played.

* * *

"AND IF ANYONE EVER TOUCHES MY THINGS AGAIN, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Eva shouted. The Peacekeepers tried to calm her down outside of the training center.

"What's with her?" Lindsay asked.

"Apparently someone stole her lucky hair tie or something." Trent responded, as Courtney and Tyler watched the spectacle.

"I do not want to mess with that girl." Tyler shuddered as Eva threw a weight across the hall, creating a huge dent in the door.

Courtney and Tyler slowly walked away.

"Just remember, stick to the plan and we will get through this." Tyler whispered, trying to encourage Courtney.

"So what if we're a career district, I'm not a killer and I don't feel comfortable with this." Courtney replied, looking edgy.

"Look, just trust me, okay?" Tyler asked, looking at her.

"Fine..." Courtney agreed, trying to smile.

Courtney walked away, and Tyler was joined by Justin and Heather.

"So, is she in on it?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Of course, like how it always is." Tyler replied, high-fiving Justin.

"Well then our alliance is pretty much set in stone." Justin announced, smiling brightly.

"Awesome, see you around!" Tyler called as he ran to catch up with Courtney.

"As soon as the others are gone, those two are going down." Justin told Heather.

Heather nodded in agreement, and the two walked into the training center.

* * *

"Oh god, the drama!" Blaineley shouted, looking shocked.

"Looks like it's another career alliance! But, will any of them be able to win the game?

Or, will they destroy themselves from within?" Josh asked dramatically.

"We will have to see and find out..." Blaineley murmured, pausing. "Now, with not a moment to spare, we have word that the tributes of the 100th Hunger Games are watching this feed live!"

"We wish you the best of luck!" Josh added in enthusiastically.

"Now, here are your training scores from the game makers as follows!"

The screen went blank, and the names and scores of the tributes started to appear on the screen.

**District 1: Tyler-8, Courtney-8**

**District 2: Alejandro-11, Heather-9**

**District 3: Harold-6, Sadie-3**

**District 4: Justin-8, Bridgette-7**

**District 5: Noah-6, Lindsay-5**

**District 6: Cody-7, Izzy-8**

**District 7: Duncan-8, Eva-10**

**District 8: Trent-7, Sierra-6**

**District 9: Owen-7, Katie-5**

**District 10: Ezekiel-7, Beth-2**

**District 11: DJ-9, Leshawna-8**

**District 12: Geoff-8, Gwen-6**

The screen went back to the two hosts after the scores flashed across the screen.

"And there you have it, all the training room scores. Thank you viewers for watching!" Josh exclaimed.

"Don't forget to tune in tonight for the exclusive tribute interviews at City Circle, just a night before they go into the arena! Hosted by me!" Blaineley announced, putting herself fully into the camera's view.

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to the 100th edition of the annual Hunger Games!" Blaineley shouted, in a stunning blue sparkly dress. "Now, the games start tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp, so don't forget to set your alarm clocks!"

The crowd reacted with a strong laugh, as well as a few cheers.

"Let's get this show started folks, shall we?"

The crowd clapped and applauded in excitement

"Now remember, we go by district. This year, to make it interesting, we decided to have the boys go first! So first up this year from District 1, give it up for... Tyler!" Blaineley shouted as Tyler walked on stage, before tripping.

Tyler talked about coming from a family of winners, from his ancestors in some pre-Panem sport called football. Next, Courtney talked about working with little children while helping out her mom as a teacher, and calls herself a TIT; Teacher In Training. The crowd laughed, realizing what the three letters spell out while Courtney giggled. Alejandro talked the same way Tyler did, about having great ancestory. He also showed off his flirtatious skills by getting a kiss from Blaineley on the cheek.

"Don't die, your too cute!" Blaineley told Alejandro as his interview time ran out.

Heather talked about doing whatever she can do to win, even sexual deeds if it came down to it. This gets a few, really creepy whistles from the crowd (mostly older men, and a few girls here and there). Harold tried to beat-box, while Sadie talked about how she hoped the arena would be "prettyful".

"Is that even a real word?" Blaineley asked the girl.

"Who knows!" Sadie replied, gaining applause form the audience.

Justin talked about how hot he was, and how he was better then Alejandro. Blaineley called Alejandro to come back on stage, but was told that he wasn't allowed to have any more air time. Bridgette came on and dazzled everyone with her pure beauty, and nice qualities. Noah talked about how much better the capital was than his "shit hole" of a District (this was completely censored on the broadcast), while Lindsay talked about all of the male tributes who have asked her for a hook up.

"So, are you going to have one with any of those hotties? I mean, between Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ, you'll have your hands full! Or should I say, mouth full?" Blaineley asked, getting a huge reaction from the crowd.

"What, work with someone together in the game?" Lindsay asked innocently. "Of course I will, silly!"

"Lindsay, hooking up isn't about being in an alliance with someone during the games, it's-"

"That's not what a hook up is? Then Duncan lied to me after I said no at first! Cause, you know, I didn't know what it meant!" Lindsay replied in annoyance.

Blaineley face palmed and tried to move on. Cody talked about his family, while Izzy ran on stage, and just laughing like a maniac. Duncan talked about how he liked to burn things, and how much he liked the hair colors of the capital.

"I'm surprised you don't have your hair dyed pretty lady." Duncan remarked, winking at her.

"Sorry, I don't like piercings." Blaineley replied smiling. Duncan rolled his eyes at the older women.

Eva talked about slaughtering every last tribute, in very morbid descriptions (so morbid, most of her interview was bleeped out). Trent talked about a girl back home he misses, which gets a sad sigh from the crowd. Sierra talked about how much she adores the fashion in the capitol (kind of along the lines of what Duncan had said) and got a standing ovation.

"So Owen, what was it like volunteering for your brother?" Blaineley asked the large boy.

"It sucks, I might die now!" Owen replied seriously, gaining laughter from the crowd.

"Then... why did you do it?"

"My brother promised me he'd give me all his food for this rest of his life if I survived, and that sounds like a deal to me!" Owen shouted, causing the crowd to laugh hysterically.

Katie talked about missing her family back home, which received a positive crowd reaction. Ezekiel talked about not having to get his own food for once, while Beth talked about being at the center of attention constantly. For some reason, Beth got a pretty negative reaction from the crowd.

"DJ, is that a picture of your mother that you've been carrying around these last few days?" Blaineley asked the large black boy.

"Ye-yes mam." DJ said, tears welling in his eyes.

Blaineley hugged DJ, which caused a huge "aww" moment for the crowd.

Leshawna talked about "kicking ass, and taking names" which got a standing ovation from the crowd. Geoff talked about Gale being one of his ancestors, and hoping to make him proud. Gwen talked about having Prim as a mentor, and whether or not she wished Katniss was there to help her as well.

"I think it's better Katniss isn't here." Gwen told Blaineley.

"And why do you think that?" Blaineley asked. "I'm really curious to hear your answer."

"The poor woman has suffered enough." Gwen explains.

"Well, thank you Gwen, your time is up." Blaineley announces, Gwen got up and went to the back. "Tomorrow, watch live as the opening moments of the Hunger Games take place live, right in front of your eyes! It'll be a Hunger Games to remember. So join us for the 100th anniversary, and remember, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, the current time is 8:57 CST (Capitol Standard Time), and we're just minutes away from the 100th annual Hunger Games to start. I'm your host, Josh!" the same man from the previous day said, sitting back at his announcer desk.

"And I'm Blaineley, your other host!" the blonde from the night priors interviews said proudly.

"We have just gotten word that all the tributes have left their Launch Rooms and are headed towards this years arena!" Josh informed the viewers.

"Remember Josh, the tributes have to stay on their platforms before the bell rings after 60 seconds, or they'll be blown sky high!" Blaineley reminded.

"That's right Blaineley, and boy do we have an incredible treat for you this year!" Josh excliamed as the Tributes started rising from the ground and were put on their platforms. "This year, the arena is based off the ancient legend of New York City, with a surrounding plain and mountain area, to create a Tundra themed biome! This is going to be one 'cool' arena!"

"Good one Josh!" Blaineley laughed. "Let's watch, the 60 second countdown has just begun!'

* * *

_All I could hear was my heart thumping. _**-Should I run to the Cornucopia, should I run into one of the buildings surrounding me for cover? What will I even find in the Cornucopia... will there be anything? Shit, focus. Only 30 more seconds left acording to the clock... 27... I've got to think of a plan fast!- **_But that was the thing, I couldn't think. And before I knew it, the bell rang._

* * *

"And the Fourth Quarter Quell; the 100th Hunger Games, has begun!" Blaineley announced, her voice booming over the arena. The Tributes came to meet their fate.

Instantly, someone was already dead.

* * *

**A/N: Well that only took about 6 hours of writing. But hey, totally worth it! Please review, even criticism is great, just anything that you liked about the story or could help us improve it. Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to right the bloodbath next!- Coco**

**P.S. Dak was here as well, he helped write this chapter and may help with future chapters. **

**Also, we made a super spiffy website, you should totally go look at it. .com! If that doesn't work, there is also a link on our author page!**

* * *

**Update- This was a joint venture but I have decided to continue it alone, so if you saw this already published on FanFiction, it's because I was one half of that venture, thanks.**


	2. Endless, Nameless

Total Drama: The Hunger Games

Chapter 2: Endless, Nameless

**A/N: This is not the same universe that the book Catching Fire follows, as you will see the changes that occurred during the 74th Hunger Games and how it affected the country of Panem.**

**Warning; There will be graphic material, gore, blood, weapons, and a lot of death. **

**Do not read if you will bitch when your favorite character dies. Thank you ^.^**

* * *

Just as the countdown ended, an explosion was seen from the Cornucopia.

"And it looks like one of the Tributes is already dead!" Josh said from the safety of his desk, as he squinted at the screens in front of him to find out was going on.

In the arena, no one who remained had dared to take a step since one of them was blown sky high. Then, suddenly, all hell broke, as Tributes ran left and right.

"We can confirm that it was Owen, from District 9, who was the first to Perish in the 100th Hunger Games." Blainley says, looking at a piece of paper she was handed off camera. "He stepped off his launch plate exactly 0.4 seconds before the gong rang for the Games to begin, what a shame. But enough about Owen, it's time to begin the blood bath!"

"Well Blainley, we were seemingly off to a slow start, but the action is just getting going now!" Josh says. "It seems as Izzy has made her way out of the Cornucopia with no one noticing, and she has some serious loot with her!"

"Way to represent District 6 Izzy, but she's not the only one running away from all the fun! Most of the Tributes have been running straight out of the Cornucopia and into the neighboring buildings of 'Old York City'." Blainley says, making a terribly bad pun.

"This is pretty odd, as most of the Tributes go straight for the supplies in the beginning. It seems we have a sharp bunch this year!" Josh says. "Unfortunately, they'll have a hard time surviving in this arena without any supplies."

"It seems as everyone from District 1, 2, and 4 ran straight into the Cornucopia to capture all the supplies, but they will have to get past Eva first!" Blainley says, describing the action.

* * *

"Take this!" Tyler screams, as he kicks Eva in the head. "A little help?"

"Give me a second!" Alejandro screams back, as he looks through a backpack for a weapon.

"That's all you got, weakling?" Eva says, punching Tyler straight in the face. They continue to fight back and fourth, with Eva having the distinct strength advantage in this situation.

"Please, NO!" Beth screams, as Justin grabs her from behind a bag inside the Cornucopia.

"She was hiding behind the supplies." Justin says as he brings her over to Alejandro. "I don't think she's of any use to us."

"Get your hands off of her!" Ezekiel screams, jumping out of nowhere with a bow and arrow.

"This will be fun..." Justin says, using Beth as a shield. "Hit me if you dare, she'll die no matter what!"

"Ezekiel, run dammit!" Beth screams as she gets held from behind by the boy from district 4.

"Ugh, ugh... I'm sorry Beth, forgive me!" Ezekiel says, as he tries to run away.

However, he only gets a few feet away before he gets stabbed by Heather with her knife.

"Right in the heart." Heather says, removing the knife from Ezekiel's corpse as the cannon goes off.

Beth continues to scream, as Justin tries to shush her. "It'll all be over soon..." he says, as he starts to twist Beth's body in the middle of the air.

* * *

"Look, it seems as if Sadie and Katie might be working together!" Blainley says, calling the action.

"That's some horrible team work if you ask me!" Josh says.

* * *

"Sadie, give me the back pack!" Katie says trying to grab it from her, as they inch away from the Cornucopia. "We'll both die if we stay here any longer!"

"Katie, I'm telling you we need to go to the peak of the mountains! If I take the back pack you can just meet me there, and we'll go to one of the buildings once the coast is clear!" Sadie says.

"The coast won't be clear, once the careers are done with that really scary girl and the really nerdy one they'll come after us!"

"Katie, you have to trust me." Sadie says.

"Fine." Katie says, reluctantly. "Just give me a weapon so I can defend myself if the Career's come looking for me."

Sadie nods, and hands Katie a club from the back pack.

"Good luck." Sadie says, turning around.

As soon as she turns, she is struck and beaten down by Katie repeatedly. Katie continues the assault until Sadie stops moving, and a pool of blood forms from her ear. The cannon goes off, and Sadie finishes in 22nd place.

"I'm sorry Sadie, I can't trust my life in the hands of someone else." Katie says, wiping the blood off the club. "Maybe in another life, we were meant to be friends."

Katie then turns on her heel and runs into the abandoned streets of Old York.

"I've got you now, weakling." Eva says, as she picks up Tyler and throws him into the wall of the Cornucopia. A loud crack is heard after he makes contact, and his body doubles over in pain after he hits the ground.

"AGGGGH, my back!" Tyler says as he winces.

"Now, to finish you." Eva says, as she begins to run, in an attempt to kick his skull against the solid gold wall of the Cornucopia and break his skull open.

"Stop!" Courtney says, jumping on Eva's back, while trying to choke her out.

"Tyler, catch!" Alejandro says as he passes him a tomahawk. Luckily for Tyler, he caught the handle of the weapon, instead of the dreaded blade.

"Get off me you stupid bitch!" Eva says, as she throws Courtney over her back. Courtney cries out, and tries to crawl away.

* * *

"Could Eva defeat the whole career alliance by herself?" Josh asks in amazement.

"Josh shut it, this is the good part!" Blainley says nudging Josh.

* * *

"And now to finish you..." Eva says, looking back at Tyler. She approaches him slowly, while the rest of the carear alliance starts to run off with the supplies they were able to secure (Justin has run off with Beth, who is screaming wildly as her bones are broken one by one).

"Ugh..." Tyler says, trying to hide the Tomahawk he possesess.

"Looks like your gang backed out on you, you gonna cry for your mommy before you die?" the strong women from District 7 says, as she gets closer to him.

"Is that so? Am I really going to die?" Tyler asks.

"Of course you ar-" Eva says, but she isn't able to finish her sentence before she's interrupted by a certain girl from District 4.

"Hey butch girl!" Bridgette screams from about 40 feet away. "Kiss my ass."

"Oh, look's like your mermaid lover came to rescue you!" Eva says, with anger running through her veins. "But, it''s too late!"

Before Eva has any time to react, Tyler swings the tomahawk at Eva and gets a head shot. Eva falls over as blood pours out from her skull, with her body spazzing out before the cannon goes off.

"Guys, shes dead. Tyler did it." Bridgette says, as she walks up to Tyler. "Nice going." she says, trying to help him up.

The whole Career alliance minus Courtney and Justin reappears from behind a tree, and walks over to Tyler

"My back is killing me, just give me a second." Tyler says. "I can't... I can't believe I just killed someone."

"Feel's good, doesn't it?" Heather asks.

Another cannon goes off, as Beth lets out one final scream.

"Justin broke the nerd girls neck. We were going to use her as bait, but she wouldn't stop freaking out so we had to put her out of her misery." Alejandro says, walking over to Tyler with Justin.

"It seemed like you were trying to break every bone in her body, not use her as bait." Heather says, using the knife that had Ezekiel's blood before she cleaned it to sharpen her nails.

"The best kind of bait is a sitting bait. If she couldn't move, she'd have no where to go. Has anyone seen Courtney?" Justin asks after he reappears without Beth's corpse.

"Eva threw her over there, somewhere. She isn't dead, don't worry." Tyler says, pointing in the general direction of where his fellow District 1 member had been thrown.

"I'll find her." Heather says, as she starts to look in the area Tyler directed her to.

Tyler tries to get up again, but fails to. Bridgette tries to help him up one more time, and he gets up into a standing position.

"Do you need any help?" Alejandro asks.

"No, now that I'm up I'm ready to go!" Tyler says. "We got allot of stuff since almost everyone ran away, we'll be able to survive for days!"

"I can't find her." Heather says, coming back a few seconds later.

"Maybe she got knocked out?" Bridgette asks, while Alejandro shrugs.

"I'll find her. Courtney, come out, it's Tyler!" Tyler says, trying to walk. His legs give in from under him, and he once again falls over.

"You cannot walk right now, dude." Alejandro says laughing, while Bridgette checks on him.

"I'll fix this." Justin says, picking up Tyler.

"Thanks man, I don't know whats goin-GAH!" Tyler screams, as he gets stabbed in the stomach with the sword Justin is holding.

"Ju-Jus-tin?" Tyler says coughing, with tears in his eyes. Justin doesn't say anything back, as the rest of the Careers watch on in confusion.

As soon as the sword is pulled out, Tyler's body falls limp to the ground, and the cannon sounds off.

"What the hell was that for, we just lost an ally!" Bridgette says, pulling out the knife she has in her back pack.

"Bridgette, relax, he only killed him because he was of no use to us anymore." Alejandro says, patting Justin on the back.

"We were planning on keeping him alive a little longer so we could keep Courtney on her side, since she's good with setting traps and finding resources." Heather explains. "If his back was broken and he couldn't walk, he was as good as dead. Justin was just putting him out of his misery."

Bridgette slowly puts the knife back into her backpack, but doesn't dare to look at the rest of the members of her alliance.

"Maybe if we find Courtney before she's killed, we can convince her that Tyler was killed by Eva and that she needs to stick with us." Alejandro proposes.

"She could set traps around our camp, and when she's done, we'll do her off. That way there's less mouths to feed." Justin says.

"Let's go through the supplies. Take only what we need, leave what ever is useless. We only need essential things like food, water, clothing, and bedding, so if you find any of that keep it." Heather says, directing her fellow comrades.

From a nearby abandoned building, Courtney looks out a half broken window at her former comrades, seeing and hearing everything that had just transpired.

* * *

"Well, that was surely something. What a betrayal!" Josh says to Blainley.

"With Courtney knowing the truth about Tyler's death, how will she play it when her former comrades find her, IF they find her?" Blainley asks Josh. "God this is so dramatic, I love it."

"Poor little Ezekiel, trying to protect Beth." Josh says.

"Beth got her neck, and body snapped in half by Justin." Blainley says. "Cute, but deadly."

"I would not want to mess with that dude." Josh says. "Along the lines of betrayal, Sadie got 'clubbed in the back'. Get it? Clubbed instead of stabbed?"

"This was one of the smallest blood baths in all of the Hunger Games history, with only 6 dying, including the front runner, Eva from district 7!" Blainley says, ignoring Josh's horrible pun.

"You just can't rely on pure strength in the games, unfortunately. This years Hunger Games have tied the record with the lowest amount of opening deaths! The last time we had as low as 6 was the 34th Hunger Games, and boy that was a long time ago!"

"There's plenty of more action to come, as more confrontations are sure to come out of the first day! Don't dare to look away, it's the 100th Hunger Games!" Blainley says, as the screen goes back to live footage of Old York.

* * *

"It's okay Noah, no one's around..." the genius said out loud, trying to calm himself. Noah had been able to sneak off with some much needed supplies, but he had gone to the absolutely wrong place you wanted to be in this arena. The supplies he had gotten would have helped him in a very cold climate, like the mountains. He had wandered into the plain, and had absolutely no weapons to hunt, or protect himself with.

"Is that a lake?" Noah asks himself, looking off in the distance.

"Yes, yes it is." A certain red-headed female says from behind him.

By talking to himself through his venture, he had failed to notice the sound of footsteps behind him. Izzy had been stalking him for at least half a mile.

* * *

"Well, nice knowing you Noah!" Josh says, watching the action.

Blainley tries to shush Josh.

* * *

"You're that boy from District 5. The child prodigy, right?" Izzy says, holding a gun-like creation.

"Yes, I am... and that one who's about to "die". What's that you have there, does it shoot water?" Noah asks, now mocking Izzy as he felt no fear. "I know they don't allow guns in the arena."

"This doesn't shoot bullets, silly!" Izzy says, smiling. "Wanna see?"

Izzy fired the weapon onto a near by patch of what looked like newly planted grass. Flames came spewing from the machine, and the grass was burnt to a crisp.

"I think the people in the Capital call this a flame thrower... pretty cool toy, right?" Izzy says, with an evil glance.

Noah nearly pissed his pants, realizing that his mocking had come to no use here.

"Look, I don't feel like killing you right now, and if you are as smart as they say you are, we could team up. I'm pretty strong, and with this weapon, we'd be set for a while. Unfortunately, it only as a limited amount of coal for fuel, and I think the only location in this arena where we'd find more is in the mountains." Izzy tells her almost ally.

"WHY WOULD YOU WASTE IT THEN?" Noah asks, angry.

"Because, I'm not the smart one, remember?"

Noah glanced at the red-head, and realized how truly crazy she was. He had heard rumors of her during training, but this was ridiculous.

"I have some camping supplies, though we might over heat in this tent if we stay here." Noah says, trying to explain what he found.

"I got this huge bag, but all I got was this." Izzy says, eyeing the flame thrower in her hand. "This area has the most food, but not much cover. It'd probably just be smart if we stayed here over night near the lake and waited until tomorrow to move."

"What if someone finds us?" Noah asks.

"As long as I have this weapon, we will be find. Besides, we can take turns keeping guard at night.."

"And what makes you think I won't kill you... why should I believe you won't kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I already would have." Izzy says very clearly. "And why would you kill me, I'm your only asset right now!"

Noah couldn't help but look at Izzy's backside as she turned away from him while talking. His face lit up a shade of red as bright as her hair as she turned back towards him.

"So, will you work with me?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, I'm as good as dead anyway." Noah said, accepting defeat.

"That's the spirit!"

"GAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed in the distance.

"We should keep moving." Noah says, frightened.

"Follow me." Izzy says, cocking her weapon.

* * *

"You don't have to do this!" Harold screams, as Duncan has him pinned to the ground.

"Your right, I don't have to do this." Duncan says, calmly. "Just give me your supplies, and I'll leave you in peace."

Harold scrambled to get out the little pack he had been able to score from Beth before Justin had found her. Harold had formed an alliance with District 10, but seeing as they were both dead, they'd be of no use.

"What the (bleep) is this?" Duncan says, looking at the contents of Harold's small package.

"It's some sort of medicine, I'm not really sure." Harold said, gasping for breath. "Now can I go?"

"Remember when I said peace?" Duncan said, placing the bottle of medicine into his pocket. "I meant pieces."

"What, NO!" Harold screamed, squirming to get out from underneath Duncan's grasp.

Duncan took the spear he had been able to carve out of wood, and prepared to stab Harold in the stomach with it.

* * *

"Aren't you going to say something?" Blainley asked Josh, as they watched on.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"Well, you seem to always ruin the good parts."

"Shut it Blondie, last time Noah didn't even die so I'm waiting to see what happens." Josh tells her, with a lot of sass.

"Fine then, be that way." Blainley says, amused by Josh's anger.

* * *

Duncan stabbed Harold in the back, but seeing as the spear was made of wood, it wasn't nearly enough to go all the way through the ginger's body.

Harold continued to scream in pain as he was stabbed, realizing his death was inevitable.

"Duncan..." Harold said, coughing up blood.

"Any last words?" Duncan says, almost pitying the man who he was killing.

"I hope you die a horrible, tragic death, and that way I can die in peace." Harold said, struggling with his words.

"I know I'm going to hell when I die, but I'll do what ever I can to prolong it. If that means killing... then that's what I'll do." Duncan says, with a shaky voice.

"Do you hate yourself for what your doing?" Harold says, with his last amount of energy.

Duncan doesn't respond.

The cannon sounded as Harold final gave up, and his heart stopped. In the distance, a loud growl was heared, and Duncan ran off before he could become prey.

DJ came to the scene of the murder, riding on a bear like Mutant that was growling. The mutant sniffed the area, and approached Harold's body. DJ jumped off the animal, closed Harold's eyes, and rode off on the Mutant. He continued to ride into the city, leaving the plain area, and leaving Noah and Izzy behind, not knowing they were close to where DJ had tamed the Mutant.

Sierra had watched Duncan murder Harold, and tried not to scream the whole time. She had also seen DJ ride on past. The entire time she had been hiding in a patch of grass, as she had weaved a trap door to enter a little underground tunnel she had dug with the supplies she had been able to run off with. As the moon came up, she tried to fall asleep, terrified to realize her nightmare was a reality.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID THE BOY FROM DISTRICT 11 TAME THAT?" Chris shouts, in the background of the studio.

"Well that seem's to be it for today!" Josh says, trying to distract the viewers from the current ruler of Panem's outrage.

"I'm sorry we could not cover other big contenders like Leshawna, Gwen, Geoff, Trent, and Cody, but with so many people left in the competition, we had to find the highlights of the day. As less of them are left, it'll be much easier to focus on everyone."

"Until tomorrow, these are the deaths that occurred today. Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Josh says, as the broadcaster left the booth, even though the live feed of the arena continued.

The images of the 7 dead tributes are shown through out the arena, as the other 17 try to sleep.

* * *

**(Off Camera)**

The hovercraft came floating over the arena later then expected, as Chef, the Heads Gamemaker had lost the keys.

_"How could you lose the (bleep) hovercraft keys?" Chris asked._

_"I told you I put them in my pur- I mean my bag, I just don't know where they are!" Chef said, defending himself._

_"Well you can go get the bodies for losing the keys, you're lucky I have a spare copy." Chris said. "And don't let it happen. Again. Or ELSE."_

"I don't get paid enough for this..." Chef says to himself, as the hovercraft picks up Harold's body.

Chef then returns to his lab adjacent to the Gamemakers Control room (which has calmed down for the night) with the bodies of Eva and Harold. Countless doctors are with him, and they're ready to go into surgery on the two corpses.

"And now, for this year's twist!" Chef says, with an evil laugh

* * *

Dead: 24th Owen, 23rd Ezekiel, Sadie 22nd, Eva 21st, 20th Beth, 19th Tyler, 18th Harold.

**So yeah uggh that's chapter 2. I feel as if killing Harold off so soon as something I had to do, same with Tyler. As for Duncan, I needed an anti-hero, and I felt like someone with him would make a good fit, though I'm leaning more towards evil. I'm sorry if you don't like my decisions on killing people off, but hey, in this kind of story it has to happen. What's the twist? You'll have to find out.**

**Also, don't expect updates to be this fast. I was just lucky enough to have written half of this chapter a while ago, as this was originally published back in April. So expect every month or so?**


	3. You Kill Me (In a Good Way)

Total Drama: The Hunger Games

Chapter 3: You Kill Me (In A Good Way)

**A/N: This is not the same universe that the book Catching Fire follows, as you will see the changes that occurred during the 74th Hunger Games and how it affected the country of Panem.**

**Warning; There will be graphic material, gore, blood, weapons, and a lot of death. **

**Do not read if you will bitch when your favorite character dies. Thank you ^.^**

* * *

"Good afternoon citizens of the Capital!" Blainley says, in a sparkling green dress.

"Blainley and I are back on day 2 of the heart-stopping competition known as the Hunger Games! But of course, you already know all about that, don't you viewers?" Josh says, enthusiastically.

"Nothing extensive happened during the night, but here is what went on earlier this morning!" Blainley says, as the camera cuts out to roll the clip.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Gwen says, as Geoff trys to climb higher on the mountain.

"Of course brah, we need to get as high as possible to avoid being caught." Geoff says.

"I don't know, we're pretty high up already, and with a fresh source of water over there, we'd be set until the Gamemakers did anything to us." LeShawna said, looking on as the blonde continued to climb.

"Fine..." Geoff says, jumping back down. "I could have made it to the top though."

"Yeah, what ever white boy." LeShawna says, shaking her head.

"Do you really think DJ would hurt us if we found him?" Gwen asks, changing the subject.

"Like I said earlier, me and him we're never close. The peacekeepers were very harsh to his family, all he has left with his mom I think. He'll do anything to win, even if it mean's killing someone from the same district." LeShawna tells both Gwen and Geoff.

"Ever since Katniss and Prim won back to back, sponsors have payed more attention to our district, but no one has won since." Geoff says, trying to start warming himself in the mountainous conditions.

"I don't give a damn about "winning", I just wanna live." LeShawna says, as she continues to go down the passage.

* * *

"What powerful words LeShawna has to say!" Josh says.

"This alliance was made in training to counter act the careers, but as of right now, the careers still seem pretty unstoppable." Blainley tells the camera.

* * *

Courtney huddles in one of the abandoned houses, with a piece of broken glass in hand. Her make up has been smeared all over her face, and she hasn't eaten since the Games started. Since Tyler's sudden death, she had been hiding in the house for refuge.

Courtney hear's the door open downstairs, as footsteps go up the stairs. Courtney holds the piece of glass in hand.

"Damn, this house is a mess and it's still in better condition then mine back home..." the boy says, as he looks around the tarnished house.

"Don't move!" Courtney says, jumping up from behind one of the beds.

Trent freezes, realizing he isn't alone. He turn's around, and looks at Courtney.

"I said, don't move!" Courtney says, her hand shaking.

"You're going to destroy your hand if you keep holding that piece of glass like that." Trent says, putting his hands up. "I could never kill a girl, I promise. I mean no harm."

Courtney looks at her hand, as the glass she has been holding created a huge gash and blood is starting to flow out.

"I can fix that, in my district we've learned how to weave materials to make bandages." Trent says, starting to approach her.

"I said, back up!" Courtney says, her voice trembling, as she holds the glass up to Trent's head.

"Alright, fine. I hope you don't die soon." Trent says. "You're one of the prettiest girls here." He then leaves the house.

Once she hears the door close, Courtney falls back to the ground, and tries to cover her wound with some cloth that used to be part of a curtain.

* * *

"Man, is Trent crazy? He's lucky to be alive right now!" Josh says.

"He was being such a sweet guy!" Blainley says, defending Trent's actions.

"Well that kind of hospitality will get you killed one of these days!" Josh tells his blonde co-host.

"I like my guys more edgy, anyway. Like Justin, he's insane." Blainley says. "Speaking of him... we have no good clips from the careers. In the mean time, watch what happened when Cody and Lindsay crossed paths.

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Lindsay calls as she walks through the abandoned streets of Old York. "Where's the cameraman? I want them to get a good close up on my face so my agent will be happy!"

"HYAAAAH!" Cody says, as he burst's out of an ally way with a spear. "Looks like I found you first!"

"Oh, there you are!" Lindsay says, all cheery. "Are you the director for the shoot?"

"Wait... what?" Cody says, holding his weapon level at her breasts.

"You know, my photo shoot! And then I get to start the contest!"

"What contest are you talking about?" Cody asks, now dropping the spear.

"The talent competition, super duh!" Lindsay says. "Here, give me that!" she takes his spear.

"Wait, hey!" Cody says in protest.

Lindsay spins the spear around in a circle, almost taking Cody's head off.

"Tada! Beth taught me that while in training! Though I'm not really sure what we were training for..." Lindsay says, giving Cody back the spear.

Cody thinks for a second, realizing how stupid the girl is in front of him.

"Oh, right, the talent competition! How could I forget? It's this way!" Cody says, leading her over to the plains.

"Thanks! Wait, what's your name?" she asks

"Cody."

"Cory?"

"Cody."

"Sophie?"

"I'm a guy. CODY."

"Shawn?"

"Yeah... Shawn." Cody says, clearly annoyed. "Just give me a second, my shoes untied."

"Okay Chuck!" Lindsay says, walking ahead.

Cody stares at her as he pretends to tie her shoe.

"Such a pretty thing, too bad she has no brains." Cody says to himself. "She'll be an excellent meat shield."

* * *

"Who allowed her to even be in the games?" Josh asked.

"Clearly she was picked on her looks, and not her ability to think." Blainley says, laughing.

"Who do we have up next?" Josh says.

"Trent comes back to help Courtney... or does he?" Blainley says, foreshadowing something bad.

* * *

Courtney has now set up a little fort for herself upstairs in the house, hiding her location from a distance. She has also made somewhat of a cover for her wound, but odds are it will get infected.

"Courtney, I'm back. Are you there?" Trent calls from downstairs. "I have some supplies to help heal your cut."

Courtney doesn't say anything for a few moments, but just as she is about to speak, another voice is heard.

"I thought you said she was here!" Justin screams with rage.

"Chill out Justin, we're wasting time stalking Courtney anyway. We have better things to do." Heather says with a sharp tongue.

"I swear to god she was here, she was injured too. Just look up stairs?" Trent says.

"This is just a waste of time." Heather says.

"Well either your lying to us, or she isn't here now." Alejandro tells Trent. "Either way, you aren't of much use to us."

"But you said if I helped you catch Courtney you'd spare me?" Trent says, pulling out his small knife.

"I lie, allot." Alejandro says with a smirk.

"Cute toy there Trenty, but I think it's time you fight with the big dogs." Heather says, drawing out her much bigger blade. "I've got this one."

"No fair, I haven't even gotten a kill yet!" Alejandro says, complaining.

Bridgette watches on, as her teammates prepare to kill another person, not saying a thing.

Heather swings and Trent dodges, nearly hitting him.

"Close, but not close enough!" Trent says, taking a stab at her.

Heather then grabs Trent's arm, deflecting his blow, and retaliates with a stab of her own.

"Too. Easy." Heather says, letting Trent fall to the ground, while he softly groans.

As Heather goes to take out her knife from Trent's body, Trent swiftly stabs Heather in the arm, as she lets out a scream of agony. Alejandro then takes his back pack, and suffocates Trent until he stops moving.

"That bastard! F#CK!" Heather screams, as the knife is still lodged in her arm, near her hand.

"Can you move it still?" Bridgette asks, being the teams doctor.

"Yes, but it really hurts! Get this stupid thing out of me already!" Heather shreiks.

Justin watches on in amusement, before talking to Alejandro.

"Why did you make his death so slow?" Justin asks his comrade.

"I wanted to let him pay for hurting Heather." Alejandro says, calming down after losing his cool.

A cannon shoots off, confirming Trent's death.

"Well, I can fix this up Heather, but it might sting a little..." Bridgette says, pulling the knife out slowly.

Courtney, still upstairs, hides in fear before the other Careers leave the house, only leaving herself and Trent's body.

* * *

"Poor Trent!" Blainley says.

"He made a dumb move ever trusting the careers, what a shame." Josh says shaking his head. "Courtney has now witnessed two deaths. Good for you Courtney!"

"Those are all the updates we have for day two! Keep checking in every day to see if anything has happened!" Blainley.

"I'm Josh, this is Blainley, and see you tomorrow!" The male cohost says before the feed cuts.

* * *

Dead: 24th Owen, 23rd Ezekiel, Sadie 22nd, Eva 21st, 20th Beth, 19th Tyler, 18th Harold, 17th Trent.

**A/N: Very short chapter I know, but I took a trip to Seattle and I have sleep away camp very shortly which doesn't let us use Wifi so this is the only update I will have until late August, sorry. Review!**


	4. Still Breathing

Total Drama: The Hunger Games

Chapter 4: Still Breathing

**A/N: This is not the same universe that the book Catching Fire follows, as you will see the changes that occurred during the 74th Hunger Games and how it affected the country of Panem.**

**Warning; There will be graphic material, gore, blood, weapons, and a lot of death. **

**Do not read if you will bitch when your favorite character dies. Thank you ^.^**

* * *

"Welcome to day 3, Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Josh says, as hyper as usual.

Beside him, Blainley looks as dead as Owen. Or Ezekiel. Or Sadie...

"You okay there Blainley?" her co-host asks.

"It was a long night..." Blainley says, as she sits up. She brushes herself off, shakes her head, and suddenly she looks like her usual stuff. "Today has been really exciting so far, and there's a bunch more to come. But first, before we get to the action, we are going to give the viewers an exclusive look at this years twist."

"And it's pretty "killer", might I add." Josh says, with a sly smile.

* * *

Eva and Harold, former tributes, stand in front of Head Gamemaker Chef. Most of Eva's skull has been reconstructed out of some sort of metal, giving her a cyborg sort of look. This was done so she wouldn't have a huge gash in her head from the Tomahawk that Tyler killed her with. Harold, on the other hand, looks pretty normal. However, the same metal material is under his shirt, to reconstruct his chest after Duncan had his way with a spear.

"Harold, Eva, welcome back to the world of the living." Chef said, expressionless.

"I kind of liked being dead better..." Eva mutters under her breath, feeling her metal head.

"You're probably wondering how you are alive right now! Well, the doctors at the capitol were able to give you new vital organs, as well as reconstruct some brain tissue that may have been destroyed in your original death's..." Chef says, specifically looking at Eva, which gets a snort from her.

"So, what are we here for?" Harold asks. "Are we going back into the arena?"

"Yes, you are!" Chef says. "But you aren't tributes anymore. You are now superhuman, if you are human at all. You can take up to 5 times the damage that a normal man or woman could take, and live. This would clearly be unfair to the other tributes since they are just mortal, so we are assigning you both a goal.

"And that is...?" both ask.

"Both of you have the goal of killing the same person who killed you. So Harold, your goal will be to kill Duncan. Eva, your goal is..."

"Tyler's dead, how does that even work?" Eva asks.

"Well, since Tyler is dead, you have the option of either Bridgette, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, or Justin, as they all had a roll in your death. If you succeed, you will be able to live outside of the arena, and go back to your normal lives. If you fail to kill them, or if they are killed before, you will once again die. This time by explosives! Kind of like Owen, the poor kid... anyway, there's a bomb located in your body right now, right in the center of your stomach."

Harold and Eva both rub their own stomachs (or what's left of Harold's original flesh), feeling the outline of the explosive.

"You enter the arena today. Any questions?" Chef asks.

"Yeah... where's the bathroom?" Harold asks.

* * *

"And there you have it; Harold and Eva have both come back from the dead to either wreak havoc on those who killed them, or, return to their eternal rest!" Blainley says.

"It seems like a pretty easy decision for me; kill the bitches who killed me!" Josh says.

"Well, you don't exactly having the biggest moral standards..."

"Now, it's time to get to the action of day 3, and man oh man, stuff went down this time around."

* * *

"We've been walking for hours!" Noah says, looking miserable.

"Look, if we can get back to the Cornucopia, we can probably find others before they find us." Izzy says.

"You've been leading us in a circle around this stupid lake for hours, plus, if we really wanted to get a good view we'd go to the mountains." Noah tells Izzy. "We have the right supplies to camp out there for as long as we need."

"You seem to forget that we should fear the game makers much more than other tributes."

Noah just nods, as they continue walking.

Finally, they reach one of the roads that has them enter the city.

"See, I told you we'd get here!" Izzy says.

Noah doesn't say anything, before he gets Izzy to back up.

"Shh, I hear something!"

He throws a rock at what seems like a patch of the road, but on contact, the patch falls into the ground.

"That was a close one." Izzy says, being more wary. "Thanks Nerdling!"

"Izzy, shut it, they still could be here."

"I told you it wouldn't work Cody! No producer would want to be stuck in a hole!" Lindsay says, from a somewhat far distance.

"Lindsay, shut up!" Cody says, from the same distance.

"Show your selves!" Izzy screams in the general vicinity. "Or I'll burn you to the ground!"

Cody and Lindsay take off from a near by tree, but Lindsay trips up, and knocks both of them to the ground.

"Well, this is an awkward reunion." Noah says, realizing both tributes from district's 5 and 6 are working with the other.

"Long time no see, Noah! I didn't know you got picked for this talent show too!" Lindsay says.

Cody just gives Noah and Izzy a look that says "I'll explain later".

"You're lucky that you ran into us, and not someone else." Izzy says. "Otherwise, you'd be dead before you hit the ground."

"Is that your way of asking us to work together?" Cody asks.

"That's her way. Since we all know each other, somewhat, I think we can be trusting." Noah says.

"We have some more traps set up, mostly around the Cornucopia, so I can help guide you through. Where are you going?" Cody asks.

"The mountains." Izzy says, looking off in the distance. "The plains have no cover, and there are some scary ass mutations over there. I think the boy from district 11 tamed one..."

"Well, to the mountains we march!" Cody says, as he helps Lindsay up.

The unlikely alliance starts to march through the streets of Old York, passing Courtney's building (unknowingly), and tip toeing through the traps that Cody has set up. Half way through the walk, Cody strikes up a private conversation with Izzy, while Noah is distracted by Lindsay's story.

"Lindsay will only be useful as a meat shield." Cody whispers under his breath. "I'd much rather take a fellow district member to the end, though I don't know where you stand with Noah. Two of us can win, and I'm going to make sure I'm the male. Will you help me?"

Izzy simply nods without making eye contact with Cody.

"District 6 until the end."

* * *

"What an unlikely foursome that turned out to be!" Blainley says. "Can you believe it, Josh?"

Josh is hysterically laughing at Blainley's semi-inappropriate comment.

"Hey-you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, it seems to me that Lindsay is as good as dead, and Izzy must decide between aligning herself with Cody or Noah. They seem to forget there are still many more tributes out there who will do what ever it takes to win!

* * *

"How's your arm feeling?" Alejandro asks Heather, as she walks through the plains, holding it.

"Well, considering I got stabbed, not so bad. And don't act like you actually care, Alejerktro!"

Justin rolls his eyes, while Bridgette looks paler then ever.

"Wait, what is this?" Justin says, stumbling upon the entrance to Sierra's secret hideaway.

"I think we just found another victim." Heather says, with a smile.

"You're injured, you aren't going after anyone right now." Alejandro tells her. "Leave this to me."

Alejandro goes down the rabbit hole, and after a minute of exploring, finds nothing.

"Who ever was here, isn't at the moment. But I think they might come back." Alejandro says, climbing back up. "It's an impressive place. She has a lantern down there, as well as a make shift bed. I think that it's that girl from district 8, the weaving is unbelievable."

"Well, it defiantly isn't Trent who's down there." Justin says, laughing.

Suddenly, there's a roar.

"S#it, what was that?" Bridgette asks, looking over her shoulder.

Suddenly, a gigantic beast, with DJ riding on it, dives into the Career alliance, picking up Heather and carrying her off.

"HELP!" Heather says, as she's carried away.

"HEATHER!" Alejandro screams. "Guys, we have to get her!"

"Well, she is injured..." Justin says. "Maybe this will just make it easier for us as we keep going."

"Are you freaking serious? She's a coldblooded killer, we need that on our team!" Alejandro argues.

"Yes, she's a valuable member" Bridgette says, sighing. "But she is injured, and she will be a threat later on. We will still be able to protect ourselves."

"Fine, f#ck you two, I'm going to save her." Alejandro says, running off. "Heather!"

"What an idiot." Justin says, as him and Bridgette start to walk the other way.

* * *

"AGGHHHHHH!" Heather screams, as the beast clenches her in it's teeth.

"I-I'm sor-sorry." DJ says, as he tears up from what his pet is doing to a fellow human beast.

"Please, I'll do anything, just let me down!" Heather says.

DJ doesn't say anything, as he looks over at Heather. She's a bloody mess, as the beast has bitten into her multiple times on her limbs. How ever, the damage isn't nearly enough to do any permanent damage.

Heather let's out another scream of pain, as the beast continues it's hold on her.

"Lepo! Heel!" DJ screams, as the beast lets go of Heather, and she falls to the ground.

Heather let's out a low pitched moan, as she rolls to her side.

"Are you okay, miss?" DJ says, as he gets of Lepo and approaches the girl from district 2.

"HA!" Heather screams, as she turns around and swings at DJ with the same blade that almost killed Trent.

DJ grabs her arm, stopping the blade nearly inches from his face.

"Momma told me, never, EVER, to disrespect another persons hospitality." DJ screams into Heather's face.

"St-stop! You're breaking my arm!" Heather says. "I'm sorry, I want to live! No! Put me down!" Heather screams, as DJ picks her up by the one arm he's holding.

Heather tries to squirm out of his hold, but has no chance against his pure strength. DJ has now one hand on her arm, and one hand around her throat, chocking the life out of her.

"I'm sorry!" Heather says, as a final attempt of self redemption, and possibly saving her life.

A single tear streams down her cheek, as DJ breaks her neck in mid air from the pressure of his hold. Not a sound escapes from her lips, as she falls to the ground

"Heather!" Alejandro screams, as he finally breaks into the same area. He see's her lifeless eyes staring back at him, while DJ takes off on Lepo.

Alejandro screams in rage, trying to chase after DJ and his beast, but he has no chance of catching up to them. Alejandro runs back to Heather's body, and falls to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Alejandro says. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"It seem's like the career alliance might have self imploded." Blainley says.

"Seems? Alejandro is on his own, and Justin and Bridgette are working together." Josh says. "This has district pride written all over it! I mean, you saw what happened with Izzy and Cody!"

"Let's move onto more footage." Blainley says.

* * *

Katie had been walking around for quite a while. Although she felt secure in the lower mountains, she could feel a storm coming. Literally.

"What the hell?" Katie asks, as she sees the sky quickly turn from light blue, to a dark, ominous, gray.

Only moments later, a strong wind picked up, and it started snowing bricks from heaven (or just the sky, what ever floats your boat). Katie quickly ran back into the valley she had called her home since she had beat Sadie down, and found her cave. Although it wasn't very hidden, it was very warm once she got a fire going. Without thinking, she took the flint she had been able to find off of one of the various low peaks, and began to ignite it. After a few strokes, she had a full blown camp fire going.

"That's much better!" Katie says, as she feels the warmth.

"Do you see that?" a female voice asks from outside the cave.

"What are you talking about?" a male voice asks the female.

"I know you need glasses, but are you that blind? I think there's a fire over there."

Katie quickly scrambles to blow the fire out, but with no such luck.

"Over here you idiot!" the voice, that resembles Eva's says. "I would have rather been paired with freaking Tyler!"

"Hey, not cool!" the male voice says.

In a last ditch effort, Katie poured the remaining amount of water on the fire, and with a bit of luck, was finally able to put it out.

"See! There's nothing here!" The male, who seemed to be Harold, tell's Eva.

"What ever. I swear I saw something." Eva tells him, with sass.

"At least I don't look like a cyborg!" Harold says, as they start to walk out of the cave.

"You're so lucky I just can't kill you now..."

"I thought they were...dead?" Katie asks herself, remembering there facings being lit up in the night to remember the fallen on day 1.

* * *

After the storm passes, Katie heads to the large stream of fresh water that goes through the mountains, all the way down to the edge of Old York.

"Wha-what happened?"

Katie looks in dismay, as she see's her only source of water has completely frozen over from the snow storm.

* * *

"What a tough brake for Katie, but she won't be the only one without a supply of water!" Josh says.

"Allot of the Tributes have gathered around the mountain area, but are now heading to the plains for the winter-er, I mean, storm!" Blainley says. "Hopefully they won't get side tracked by Cody's traps!"

"Well, those white mountains might soon be stained red."

* * *

"Well, look what we have here." Duncan says, approaching the trio of Leshawna, Gwen, and Geoff on the lowest mountain peak. The snow has stopped falling, and the weather has returned to normal, but it's still extremely slick on the rocks. "District 12, and half of 11. How's Katniss doing? Oh right..."

"Shut up Duncan, she has more balls then you'll ever have." Leshawna tells him.

"Sharp tongue for someone who's about to die."

"Just go Duncan, we don't want any trouble." Geoff says. "You already saw what happened to your district mate, when she thought she could take on everyone at once."

"We aren't weak, you know." Gwen adds.

"Cute words sugar queen, but talk is only talk. Eva was an idiot to take on the whole Career alliance. But I'm not her." Duncan said. "Let's dance pretty boy."

Geoff takes out his staff, and starts dueling Duncan, one on one. Although Duncan does have a slight strength advantage, Geoff counters that with his agility and balance.

"Watch your step, you might trip." Geoff says, as they continue.

"That gives me an idea..." Duncan tells his opponent.

Gwen and Leshawna watch on, both armed with small knives.

"Hey Blondie..." Duncan says, as he goes to the edge of the cliff. "Dare to charge me?"

"Geoff don't do it, it's a trap!" Gwen tells him.

"What, are you going to let them tell you what to do?"

"Shut up!" Geoff says, charging Duncan head on with the staff.

"Thanks for the trip, see you next fall asshole!" Duncan says, as he side steps Geoff and uses his speed to go flying into the girls.

Geoff is able to catch himself right before he reaches the edge, and he falls backwards back onto the rock.

Duncan, on the other hand, knocks himself straight into Gwen and Leshawna, knocking Leshawana down, and knocking Gwen off the side of the mountain, onto a smaller ledge. Duncan follows her onto the ledge, and holds the spear at her throat.

"Move, and you die." Duncan says to the pale girl.

Gwen only nods, while her nose bleeds from the impact, her knife thrown over the side, to the ground way down below.

"Hey pretty boy!" Duncan shouts out to Geoff.

Geoff looks over the side, down at Duncan and Gwen.

"Ready to see her die, knowing there's nothing you can do about it?"

A loud cry is heard, and all goes silent in the mountains.

* * *

"Oh snap, this is dramatic!" Josh says, as he hides behind his desk.

"We will be right back ladies and gentleman, don't go anywhere! You will not want to miss this." Blainley tells the viewers.

* * *

Dead: 24th Owen, 23rd Ezekiel, Sadie 22nd, Eva 21st, 20th Beth, 19th Tyler, 18th Harold, 17th Trent, 16th Heather.

**A/N: It was very hard to write all the male on woman violence, but it clearly was going to happen, but I just don't want to come off somehow as sexist in any regard. Next chapter will probably be mid September. Please review!**


	5. Vices

Total Drama: The Hunger Games

Chapter 5: Vices

**A/N: This is not the same universe that the book Catching Fire follows, as you will see the changes that occurred during the 74th Hunger Games and how it affected the country of Panem.**

**Warning; There will be graphic material, gore, blood, weapons, and a lot of death. **

**Do not read if you will bitch when your favorite character dies. Thank you ^.^**

* * *

Gwen scrambled to get out of the spears range. Her first instinct was to try to kick Duncan and get him off balance while he wasn't paying attention. If she could do that, she would be able to get the upper hand, and maybe finish off the bastard once and for all.

What she didn't realize, was that Duncan was waiting for to try and fight back.. As soon as she flinched, Duncan made his attack.

"I told you not to move!" Duncan says, as he stabs.

"Gwen, no!" Geoff screams, as he tries to climb down without slipping.

Gwen let out a scream of pain as the spear went into her stomach. Although he was trying to stab her in the throat, he had misaimed with the weapon, and ended up penetrating much lower.

"DUNCAN!" Geoff screams, as he finally jumps down to the ledge.

Duncan tries to react, but Gwen is holding onto the spear, not allowing him to remove it from her organs.

Geoff tackles Duncan to the ground, and in the fray, Leshawna is able to get Gwen off the ledge, and back onto the face of the mountain.

"Gwen, hold on, I can heal you up!" Leshawna says, as she looks through there supply of herbs and berries.

Gwen doesn't say anything, as she sits there and coughs.

Duncan kicks Geoff off of him, and is able to get up.

"Why!? You didn't have to kill her, you bastard!" Geoff says, pulling out what is left of his staff. Unfortunately, it seems to have broken from the fall he took when he charged Duncan just moments earlier.

Duncan laughs. "You won't be able to kill me with that sad excuse for a weapon."

"You might be stronger, but I'm still more agile!" Geoff says, as he once again charges Duncan.

Duncan prepares to block a blow to his vital organs, but to his surprise, Geoff strikes Duncan right in between his right shoulder and the socket. A loud snap is heard, followed by a crunching sound.

"AGH!" Duncan screams in pain, as he holds his right shoulder with his left hand.

"I might not be able to kill you, but without that arm, you're as good as dead." Geoff says.

Duncan grunts, and stands his ground.

Suddenly, a huge snow storm comes out of nowhere, blinding the whole side of the mountain.

"What the hell...?" Geoff says, looking around.

"Looks like you lost this time, dumbass!" Duncan says, as the sounds of his footsteps seem more and more distant.

Then suddenly, the snow storm ends. Just like that.

Geoff climbs back up, and finds Leshawna and Gwen.

"I-I'm sorry..." Leshawna says, as Geoff see's Gwen's body. "I did everything I could, but I couldn't save her."

Geoff doesn't say anything, as he looks at his friend's pale, lifeless skin.

"She told me to tell you something." Leshawna says, putting her arm on his shoulder.

"What..." Geoff whispers.

"Deus velox nex." the girl from district 11 says. "I have no idea what it means."

"It's latin..." Geoff says, as he closes Gwen's eyes, her last sight of the world being a cold mountain in the arena.

_God is swift death_.

* * *

After climbing down the mountain, Duncan fell over onto the patch of snow mixed with dirt. His right arm had gone completely numb, and he was certain that it had been ripped out from the socket. Being nothing more then dead weight, Duncan was considering amputating it himself. But instead, he had a better idea.

"Where is it, where is it..." Duncan says, as he looks through his left pocket to find the item he is looking for.

He was trying to find the medicine he had scored off Harold before he killed the poor boy (what he didn't know was that Harold was alive, thanks to the Capitol). And after struggling, he was able to find it.

"What even is this crap?" Duncan asks, looking at the bottle.

The label says nothing but 'Pain Healer; 4 Pills'.

"This shit better be good if it was the only thing in a backpack..." Duncan says, as he sallows the pill.

* * *

"Look's like Geoff and Leshawna are now alone! Well, alone together..." Josh says.

"Poor Gwen, if Duncan wasn't prepared, she could have thrown him over the side of the mountain!" Blainley says.

"Atleast she had an easy death, it didn't seem nearly as painful as what Duncan did to Harold."

"Hopefully Harold and Eva can find him, as well as one of Eva's victim." Blainley tells Josh.

"Speaking of Eva and Harold, I believe we have footage of them!"

Josh and Blainley awkwardly wait a few seconds, before a "stand by" message is shown on the screen. The message lasts for about 30 seconds, and the feed is back up.

"Sorry folks, we're having technical difficultys, and are unable to play the footage. We will be right back after some messages from our sponsor, Capitol Couture!" Blainley says, as the screen goes to the ad.

_"Tired of not having fabulous pink hair? Wanting to put some piercings in your right toe...?"_

* * *

**Eva and Harold Footage, Off Camera**

"Alright. I understand." Eva says, as she paces in circles, talking to her self. "Thank you Head Gamemaker Chef."

Eva nods to Harold, and they start walking.

"Isn't it weird that they installed a communication device in your brain?" Harold asks.

"I don't think much, anyway, so it's weird to hear people talking." Eva says.

Harold says nothing, trying to not laugh.

"I just got word that they managed to distract some District 11's and 12's long enough for Duncan to get away. You should thank the Gamemakers, if it wasn't for them, you'd be dead."

"I'm pretty sure it's there fault I'm dead in the first place." Harold tells Eva.

"Duncan killed you, and you can kill him."

"It was me or him! He's being forced, by them, to fight to the death." Harold says. "Don't get me wrong, I want Duncan to pay, but I don't want to take someone else's life just because they took mine."

"You sound like one of the stupid revolutionaries after the 74th Hunger Games when Rue died."

"And you sound like one of those stupid Capitol citizens who doesn't realize that kids are getting mass murdered for entertainment." Harold tells her.

"We're still alive, alright? And that's what matters. And I'm going to make sure we both make it." Eva says. "Not just you, us. I was given a second chance, I'm not wasting it, no matter what you think of this situation."

They continue to walk in silence.

* * *

**On Camera**

"We're back folks! Sorry for that brief interruption!" Blainley says.

"The tape was accidentally destroyed, but we promise you, there is plenty of action still out there that we promise you won't have to miss!" Josh tells them.

"In fact, we beleive there might be a girl on girl fight coming this way!" Blainley tells them.

"Rawr!" Josh says very loudly. "There's nothing like pulling hair and knifes!"

"In the mean time, lets check back in on the Cody, Lindsay, Noah, and Izzy alliance!"

* * *

"Well, the water is still frozen up stream, so I guess we're going to have to waste more of Izzy's flame thrower to thaw the ice." Cody says.

"But the ice is so cute and shiny!" Lindsay protests.

Izzy nods, and is able to create a little hole through the ice so that the foursome can collect fresh water.

"Well, another day that we're still alive." Noah says, as it starts to get dark out.

"It's amazing that we haven't run into anyone else yet." Cody says back to Noah.

"Maybe they're just scared of us." Izzy says, laughing like a maniac.

"Do we have any food left?" Lindsay asks the other three. "I'm hungry and cold."

"Here, we can share this jacket I have." Izzy says, as she wraps it around her and the other female.

"Oooh yay, your so comfy to cuddle with!" Lindsay says, hugging the red head.

Izzy tries to pry Lindsay off of her, while Cody laughs. Noah watches, looking jealous.

Eventually the girls fall asleep together, and the boys are left alone to start there guard shift.

(If you're expecting NoCo, you're very, very, very, VERY wrong. Just saying. There's more of that on here then decent Fan Fiction these days... anyway, back to the plot!)

"You like her, don't you." Cody says, starting the conversation.

"Define her, and define like for me." Noah ask the geek.

"Don't play stupid Noah. We both know I mean more than a friend, and that you like Izzy."

"I do not!" Noah blurts out, almost blushing.

"Just why her? Lindsay might not be the brightest, but her body is stunning." Cody asks.

"Lindsay and I grew up together. We were never close, in fact, we were never really friends, but I do know she has a guy waiting for her at home, probably sobbing his heart out every night realizing that the odds of his girlfriend surviving this are very slim. I'd never take advantage of a girl in a situation like this, ever." Noah tells Cody.

"I would." the other boy says laughing.

Noah snorts. "As for Izzy... she's crazy. But I've never met a girl more beautiful then her in my life. You might not see it, but I do."

"You two would make a great couple..." Cody says.

"Hmm?" Noah asks, not quite hearing what the C-Mister had had said.

"If you survived this, I mean." Cody tells him. "You know you could right? With the twist, and all..."

"Unless they cancel it last second. I wouldn't put it past them to do it." Noah says.

"I might not have faith, but I have hope." Cody tells Noah. "Just try to beleive. I think she might even like you."

"Cody, just shut up, and watch the damn tundra to see if anyone is coming." Noah says in anger.

They sit in silence.

* * *

"I actually really like the 5 and 6 alliance!" Blainley says.

"It's getting more and more apparent to me that this might be the greatest bunch of tributes we've EVER seen! It's so sad we didn't get to know some of them as well as we could have." Josh tells his co-host.

"As we we're saying before that footage was played, a fight was about to start, and right now, it's in progress!" Blainley exclaims as they go back to the live feed.

* * *

Katie and Sierra are attacking each other back and forth, as neither can seem to get an upper hand.

The girl from district 8 (Sierra) is using hand to hand combat, while Katie is using the club that she had beaten Sadie down with.

"You can't run forever!" Katie yells at Sierra, who is on the defensive.

"Ha!" Sierra says, delivering a roundhouse kick toe Katie in the head.

Although she may not look like much, she was taught by her family how to fist fight a long, long time ago.

Katie is bleeding badly from her lip, as it's cut open. She gets up quickly.

"If that's all you've got, your better off dead." Katie says, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

Sierra doesn't say anything, but instead, wears an evil grin.

"What?" Katie says, looking at the much taller girl. "What's so funny?"

"I'm going to make you my bitch." Sierra says, smiling.

The girl who had days before seen Duncan murder Harold had officially gone off the deep end from one to many tracker jacker stings.

The two once again go toe to toe, with Sierra once again getting the upper hand. Katie swings her club to no avail, as she is overpowered and thrown backwards. Sierra then starts to kick Katie, before she gets up.

"Is that all you got?" Sierra says, as Katie sways side to side, without the club in hand.

Sierra goes for a kick, but it's blocked by Katie, who throws her to the ground.

"Ugh!" Sierra says, as she falls to the ground, and is near being unconscious from the impact

Katie then jumps on top of Sierra, wraps her arm around the other girls neck, and starts to strangle her.

Sierra coughs and stirs like a wild animal, trying to get out of the hold, but to no avail, as Katie's grasp is too powerful for the stronger girl. Sierra then head butts Katie, knocking them both out, with Sierra on the brink of death.

* * *

"That's all the time we have for today!" Blainley tells the camera, as Josh is asleep on camera. "Be right back here tomorrow to see if Sierra will die, or survive to get revenge on Katie!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this took like a week longer than it should have. I had the first half done back in mid September, but I never found time to work on it. I also didn't plan to leave this chapter at another cliffhanger, but I can't decide whether or not I want to kill off either Sierra and/or Katie. It was hard enough killing Gwen (who is like one of my fav characters!). Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. Review and give suggestions.

P.S. In the next two chapters, I'm going to include some mature content that may not be suitable for some readers (not fluff, like serious stuff that needs to be addressed you'll see) so reader description is advised.


	6. So Long, Soldier

Total Drama: The Hunger Games

Chapter 6: So Long, Soldier

**A/N: This is not the same universe that the book Catching Fire follows, as you will see the changes that occurred during the 74th Hunger Games and how it affected the country of Panem.**

**Warning; There will be graphic material, gore, blood, weapons, and a lot of death. **

**Do not read if you will bitch when your favorite character dies. Thank you ^.^**

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman! It's time find out what happened with Sierra and Katie!" Josh says, welcoming back the viewers after a day of anticipation.

"But before that, we have some very special guests that you will be very excited to see!" Blainley says, interrupting.

"For the first time ever, we will sit these two side by side for an exclusive interview from the past 2 winners of District 12!"

"The Everdeen girls are here, live in studio, and ready to answer your questions!"

"Hello everyone!" Prim says with a smile on her face. She looks a little tired (probably from trying to get sponsors for Geoff), but other then that, she looks exactly like how she does from the live Reaping.

Katniss, on the other hand, looks even worse then she did beforehand. Her brown hair is ragged and messy, as if she hasn't bathed in months. Her eyes look dead, as if she perished in the 74th Hunger Games, unlike Peeta. She sits next to Prim, without saying a word.

"So. How does it feel to be the only family in all of Panem to have TWO Hunger Game winners?!" Josh asks, looking fascinated.

Katniss only responds by blowing the hair out of her face.

"Well Josh, it's a blessing and a curse. I hope neither of our-er, I mean, I hope none of my children will have to compete ever again. I just hope our father is proud of us." Prim says, with the same smile as before. It looks like shes in pain from smiling so much.

Katniss shoots Prim a look about her comment on there father, but goes back to being in a daze.

"What about the two men who died for you two to be alive?" Blainley asks.

"Peeta... shouldn't have died." Katniss murmurs. "It should have been me..."

"It was very tragic that Gale died for me to win. I wish neither of us had to step foot into that arena. But we forced Katniss to pick us, as we didn't want anyone else to suffer. Besides, she helped protect me when she went into the arena. I was just doing the same for her." Prim explains.

"Are you sad to see Gwen die? And what about Geoff; what do you think his chances are?" Blainley asks to both girls.

"Gwen was quite a nice girl. It's very sad for her to have passed away, and I wish her family nothing but the best now that she's gone. As for Geoff, as long as him and Leshawna stay together, I think the can beat the odds."

Katniss laughs a little (not a normal laugh, like one of a psycho).

Josh looks at Katniss like she is some sort of exotic creature. "Next question; Katniss, do you blame yourself for both Peeta and Gale's deaths? I mean, if it wasn't for you almost getting killed by Clove, he would still be al-"

"That's it!" Katniss shouts, like a wild animal. "I'm done with this. Prim, let's get the hell out of here! Also, your father was much better at being a commentator then you will ever be, "Blainley", if that's even your real name!"

She runs out with rage in her eyes, while Prim apologizes for what just conspired.

"I'm sorry for my older sisters behavior..." Prim says to both the hosts. "She's just... fragile. I should catch up to her, before she tries to leave the Capitol."

"It's okay. Thank you for joining us, it was great having you, and best of luck to your remaining tribute." Josh says, shaking Prim's hand.

"Is your first name really not Blainley?" Prim asks the fake blonde.

"...it's Mildred." she says, annoyed.

"Anyway, here's the footage you don't want to miss of Katie and Sierra's epic girl on girl fight!"

* * *

Katie wakes up, dazed and confused. She doesn't understand where she is, or what she was doing before she passed out. All of the sudden, a pounding headache hits her, just like one of Sierra's kicks had just hours before.

"Ugh..." Katie moans, as she tries to get up.

After several attempts, she is finally able to stand on her two legs. Glancing around, she tries to survey the scene. She cannot locate Sierra anywhere. She first questions as to if Sierra was able to escape after there brutal fight. But why? Why should she leave Katie alive? After a brutal fight, she came out with no major injuries, and Katie herself knew she would be okay.

"BANG!"

The sound of the cannon startles Katie, making her almost fall over. The tan girl pivots on her foot to see the hovercraft only a few hundred feet away, picking up Sierra's corpses. The once strong girl now resembled a blue berry, probably from a result of all the tracker jacker stings that eventually led to the loss of her sanity.

Katie laughs to her self out of happiness, realizing she's lived to fight another day. Then, out of curiousity, she notices a weird looking bush that looks much out of place. The bush looks like it's been thrown on its side, as if used as an entrance way.

"No way..." Katie says to her self, as she realizes that the turned over bush is actually just a weave of leaves that leads to the entrance of an underground tunnel.

Katie enters the dimly lit tunnel, with her club in hand, to find more food, shelter, and if lucky, another person to kill.

* * *

"How exciting! Katie found Sierra's tunnel system!" Blainley exclaims.

"After her close-almost encounter with Duncan, Sierra dug down into the arena until she found the underground caverns that the arena builders stayed in while installing the traps and various other things in the arena. We sure had a uniqe and smart bunch of tributes, this year. Didn't we, Mildred?" Josh says, with a smirk.

Blainley slaps Josh on the head.

"Ow!" The male co-host screams.

"Next, let's take a look at the Leshawna and Geoff alliance, minus Gwen." Blainl-Mildred, says.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we should just stake out in one of those building's in that deserted city. Ain't nobody over there!" Leshawna says, as her and Geoff form a plan.

"I think it'll be too risky to walk all the way over there. I just says we hide out never the frozen river. No one will be over there!"

"I think I heard that freaky redhead and her friends heading there the other day." Leshawna says. "Besides, you said no one would come to the mountain. And now Gwen's dead!"

"I've known her for all of my life, you've known her for a month tops! Don't even think you can blame her death on me." Geoff says, clearly angry.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just as frustrated as you are." Leshawna says, trying to calm Geoff down.

"This alliance isn't going to work out if you keep telling me what to do." Geoff says, still upset.

"What are you going to do, go off on your own?" Leshawna asks.

"Maybe it'd be better if I did!" Geoff reply's back.

"You'd be good as dead if that redhead, or Duncan finds you."

"If I find Duncan, I'm going to make sure I snap every bone in his body." Geoff says, with even more anger then before.

"You snapped one, your off to a good start!" Leshawna says, finally staring to calm Geoff down."

Geoff laughs a little at Leshawna's comment.

"It's not your fault that Gwen died, but if we don't work together, we won't have anyone." Leshawna says.

"Fine. We'll try to make our way back to the city. But any sign of trouble, and we're camping out back here. I think your right about the frozen river." Geoff says, as he collects himself and starts to climb down.

During this whole conversation, another tribute is standing idly by, ready to make his strike. The person would be DJ, who has been stalking Geoff and Leshawna for quite a while. However, as he sees Leshawna, he realizes he doesn't have it in him to kill her or Geoff. Killing Heather was one thing; she was a trained killer who had no heart, even at the very end. Leshawna was a good person, and although they had never been close, they still knew each other. Not even this game would force him to make such a hard choice...

"I feel like someones been following us this whole time." Geoff says, as he climbs lower and lower.

DJ's eyes go wide, realizing he may have been caught.

"Just shut up and climb down!" Leshawna says, half jokingly.

DJ sighs, realizing he won't have to fight them... yet.

* * *

"You gotta go for the kill DJ, even if there from your district!" Blainley says.

"Well, considering DJ is alone, if he's the only guy left standing, he'll automatically become a victor." Josh tell's his co-host.

"Crazy twists like that can either be the undoing of tributes, or be the greatest allie." Blainley says. "Moving on! Courtney is found once again in her hiding spot, but this time, will she be double crossed?"

* * *

Alejandro makes his way through the abandoned house, tripping over things as he stumbles across. He has become a complete mess, half the man he was before Heather died. He hasn't had to face any tributes since watching her demise, but is on the verge of death from starvation.

"Ugh!" Alejandro shouts, as he falls over, almost breaking the floor beneath him. Alejandro gets up slowly, to see Courtney come down the stairs.

"I thought you were-" Alejandro says, before being interrupted.

"Well you thought wrong. That boy from district 8 was right; I was here the whole time, hiding upstairs." Courtney says, with a stone cold face. "Where are your friends?"

"Heather's dead, but I'm glad I found you. I need your help." Alejandro says, frantic.

"You helped kill Tyler, and you expect my help?!" Courtney screams at Alejandro, pulling out the glass shard she cut herself on. She had cut it down to the point where one side was dull enough to be a handle, while the other side was one slick blade. "And don't try to bullshit me about him being killed by somebody else, I watched Justin kill him. I saw the whole thing."

"I didn't have anything to do with that!" Alejandro says, defending himself.

"But you sure as hell didn't do anything to stop it. You aren't any better then Justin, or that dead bitch Heather." Courtney says, attacking Alejandro verbally.

"We're both alone in this game, Courtney. A boy and girl working together from any district can win. You can kill me right now, or, we can work together and make sure Justin pays for what he did."

"Why do you want to get payback at Justin?" Courtney asks.

"I was in love with Heather. She was cold, she was cruel, and she was beautiful. I would have given my life for her... and Justin just let her die. He didn't try to help me track down DJ once he had her, he just ran off with Bridgette somewhere. Now we both have someone that we cared about who's died because of him." Alejandro says, looking Courtney in the eyes.

"I don't trust you. But you're more of use to me dead then alive. Here, some some cereal I found in the cupboards " Courtney says, handing him a box of something that resembles 'Frosted Flakes'.

"This tastes like shit." Alejandro says, coughing it up.

"It's a better taste than death." Courtney says, keeping a close eye on her new allie.

* * *

"It is down right crazy how many alliance's have taken place in the 100th Hunger Games." Blainley says.

"I agree." Josh tells his co-host. "Alejandro, Noah, Lindsay, and quite a few others could have been dead by now, but instead, they team up with someone of the opposite gender!"

"That just shows how these tributes are using this year's twist to keep themselves alive." Blainley adds on.

"Speaking of opposite genders, we have one more clip to show you before we say goodbye until tomorrow, but just to warn you, it's very ugly." Josh.

"The Capitol would like to please advice those who do not permit strong sexual behavior in there household to switch channels or turn off their screen." Blainley says, as the last clip rolls.

* * *

"I guess we'll just have to set up camp here tonight." Bridgette says, as her and Justin found a spot near the warmer climates.

"We have some food left, right?" Justin asks.

"Mostly canned stuff, so I think we should just try to eat some herbs. That way we don't start attention with a fire." Bridgette says, trying to hide there stuff so it can't be seen.

"You're so cute when your smart." Justin says, smiling.

"Thanks..." Bridgette says, brushing off the compliment.

"Do we still have two sleeping bags?" Justin asks.

"Crap... no, we don't. I think Heather had one of them before she died." Bridgette says, looking through her backpack. "I'll just take the one we have and unzip it so we can use it like a blanket.

"Sounds good to me." Justin says.

A little while later, both are settled under the sleeping bag, watching Sierra's face light up the night sky.

"Goodnight." Justin says.

Bridgette responds by turning to face away from him.

Justin slowly advances closer to Bridgette, before she feels him against him.

"Justin... what are you doing?" Bridgette asks, looking up.

"Oh, sorry. I was just stretching out a little." Justin says, before moving away from the blonde.

Bridgette nods, and turns away to once again try to go to sleep.

Justin then once again makes his move, this time slowly wrapping his arms around the girl from his district.

"Justin, seriously, knock it off." Bridgette says, angered.

"What? I'm cold! We can share body heat." Justin says, with a sly smile.

"I know you're some god to the girl in are district, but stop. This is making me uncomfortable."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Justin says, once again backing off.

Justin refrains from making another move, but instead, spends 20 minutes starring at Bridgette, before he finally turns the other way and falls asleep.

* * *

"I wouldn't mind if he made those moves on me..." Blainley says, smiling like a little kid.

"That is not cool! Bridgette, get out of there before he does something worse." Josh says.

"He get's that she doesn't want him, he'll back off!" Blainley says.

"I hope so..." Josh says, unsure. "Tune in tomorrow for more exciting action from The Hunger Games!"

* * *

**So I didn't expect to have this done by early November, but, surprise? I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'm guessing around the middle of November to early December? I plan on making The Hunger Games Story Arc somewhere between 10-15 chapters (it depends if I can fit all the deaths in). I had this idea for another story arc based on after the games themselves, but I'm not sure if I should end the story or continue it. Decisions decisions! Anyway, review pleassee!**

**P.S. I rushed this chapter out, so if there are any mistakes I could fix, that'd be fantastic. **


End file.
